


Just a nibble

by Criminalmind1927



Series: Kinktober 2019 [3]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 17:02:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20911070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Criminalmind1927/pseuds/Criminalmind1927
Summary: Rhett is sent to slay the vampire terrorizing the small town of Buies Creek. But when the time comes... will he be able to go through with it and murder this monster in cold blood? Or will the vampire persuade him otherwise?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I think I want to expand this and make  
it a longer multi chap if people are interested. Lemme know?  
❤️❤️

Rhett crushed a rosary in his hand, the beads and cross leaving a deep imprint on his skin. His left hand was wrapped around a stake sharpened to a deadly point. He had come here with a purpose. Find the demon draining the people of Buies Creek and leaving them for dead. Kill it. Get back home alive.

He was deep into the backwoods forest. Alone. He knew that he couldn’t lure it out unless he was by himself; it never attacked groups. And after an hour of trekking, his theory was proven correct. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He slowed his walk, searching for the best vantage point when his target chuckled low. Rhett looked all around, the sound coming from everywhere. 

The culprit emerged alarmingly close from behind a gnarly tree just a few feet away. Rhett gasped. The man was tall, with his dark brown hair slicked back and away from his face. He looked lean and strong and was dressed head to toe in all black. A skin tight long sleeve shirt hugged his torso, and his tight black jeans left nothing to the imagination. His boots were well-worn and laced up tight. His shoulders and face were relaxed, but juxtaposed by a confident and sexy swagger. 

“Hey there.” The voice was low and lethal. 

“H-hello. Excuse me p-please I’m just-” Rhett tried to play up his fear as he formulated a plan. He took a few steps back. He doubted he could outrun the demon.

“No need to rush off now… what’s your name, handsome?” He began to circle Rhett and looked him up and down with the most piercing blue eyes that Rhett had ever seen. Rhett was visibly shaking, unsure of how much of his fear was real and what was strategic performance. He had height on the mysterious man, but from the looks of him, he could very easily take Rhett apart and put him back together. 

Link teased, “Didn’t catch that…?” The devilish man winked and continued to circle. 

“Name… name’s Rhett.” 

“Mmmm… Rhett. Rhett…” He rolled the name around in his mouth. “I like it…”

“Thank you.” The praise filled Rhett with a confusing pride. His hand gripped harder around the stake.

“Now Rhett…” Link stopped his circling and began his calculated catlike approach to Rhett, slowly closing the space between them, his posture still relaxed, his hands in his pockets. “Do you know what I am, Rhett?” 

“V… v-v-va…” 

“S’not a dirty word, darlin’.” Link sounded…. oddly sweet in his encouragement.

“A vampire?” 

“Good looking _and_ smart…” Link licked his lips and continued to stalk Rhett, pacing only an arm’s length away. Rhett’s hand froze on the splinter of wood. His instincts were failing him. His thoughts were racing. 

_ Distract him! _

Rhett blurted out, “Why are you so tan?” 

Link stopped his approach, his eyes wide, as he doubled over in hysterical laughter. Rhett stood stiff in puzzlement as this vampire held his side and giggled. 

_ Well, that’s one way to distract him.  _ Rhett thought.

“Sorry! Sorry... ah man… no one’s ever asked me that before…” Rhett looked almost embarrassed as he stood glued in place, running through his potential escape routes. “I just fed. Always gives me a little color,” Link said with an air of nonchalance that should’ve sent Rhett running in the opposite direction. But something continued to hold him in place. 

“How old you are?” Rhett found himself asking.

“Full of questions tonight, aren’t we?” Link smirked.

“Well if you really are a vampire, I don’t think I could exactly fight back here anyway.” His hand absentmindedly released the stake.

“You could try.” Link smiled and Rhett finally caught a glimpse of Link’s elongated canines. “But you won’t win.” Link continued to smile as he backed off Rhett and leaned against a nearby oak. “103. In June.” 

“How long… have you been this way?” He should know his enemy. Find his weakness. But Rhett found his shoulders relaxing as he questioned this creature. He knew that letting his guard down would probably turn out to be a lethal choice, but fuck if Rhett wasn’t completely fascinated.

“68 years. 4 months and 6 days.” 

“Oh that’s… exact.” 

“I have a lot of time to think about it… You sent here to kill me?” The vampire seemed nonplussed. 

“Yes,” Rhett freely admitted.

“Stake? Garlic? Holy water?” 

“Stake.”  _ Why am I telling him this?? _

“Alright darlin’, let’s rock and roll. It was nice chatting but-“ Link kicked himself up from the tree and walked towards Rhett, but was interrupted. 

“What’s your name?” 

Link froze and sputtered, “My...why?” Link looked dumbfounded.

“I just… I wanna know.” 


	2. Chapter 2

_ He’s buying time.  _ Link thought. 

Link smelled for a racing pulse in air but found none. Rhett was calm. Was this bearded giant actually curious about his name? Or did he have a death wish? 

“It’s Link.” He admitted with caution. 

“Link.” Link’s blue eyes flashed as he heard his name spoken by this tall stranger. Fire crackled in his undead belly.

_ Uh oh. _

Link turned his back on the stranger and he stumbled away. He clutched his chest. Having had no feeling there since he become the undead. God, it felt good to feel. How long has it been since- 

Link found himself pushed forward, his face smashed against a nearby tree, a telltale end of a stake pointed to his back. 

It  _ was _ an act. Go figure. Of course he feels something for the man that would soon end his pitiful existence. The irony was too delicious. He had no pride and no shame as hot tears of a twisted blend of regret and relief poured down his face.

“Link. You’ve… you’ve killed a lot of people, brother.” Rhett tried to sound strong and validate the need for this murderous mission. 

“I understand,” Link whispered. 

“Turn around.” Rhett couldn’t stab a man… or a demon in the back. Link twisted around the stake. And let it rest against his chest. 

Rhett’s breath hitched as his eyes locked with Link’s. Link’s eyes shone with his tears, the blue orbs almost begging him to plunge the stake forward. Rhett expected to see a monster. A coward. An animal. But here in the moonlight, softly clutching Rhett’s hand that held the stake, all he saw was a man. A broken, scared man, accepting the charge of a true death. 

Rhett dropped the stake and crushed his lips to Link’s. It took several moments for Link to realize what was happening. He hadn’t been kissed in so long… 

The tears continued to flow but Link soon came to life (metaphorically speaking) and kissed back with an intense fervor, hands flying to Rhett’s face, fingers weaving in the scratchy beard. They moaned and made desperate hums and whimpers as their lips and tongues entangled. Rhett ran his tongue across one of Link’s fangs and Link bucked his hips so hard, Rhett flew back. They panted and tried to unscrambled their lust-filled brains.

Link’s pupils were blown wide. The man in front of him pumping with liters and liters of life. Fresh blood. But something was stopping him from feeding. Had he finally lost his will to fight back? 

No. It was more than that. But what? He wanted to consume Rhett’s scent, bathe in his essence... but he didn’t feel the instinct to kill. Rhett stared pointedly at Link’s jeans. Link followed his gaze. He was marble-hard. Rhett advanced without fear and unbuckled Link’s pants and quickly pulled out his cock. Link gasped and stared at Rhett in astonishment. The man wasn’t afraid. Rhett pumped him and whispered profanities. 

“Fuck… Jesus, Link. You’re so long… Fuck, I want you…” Link was now the one paralyzed with fear. Link had not been with anyone for  _ decades _ and he had never failed to strike blood curdling fear in someone in…  _ ever _ . Who was this man? Why wasn’t he afraid of the monster inside? Rhett’s panting broke him from his thoughts, 

“Link. Link I want you to take me…” 

Link finally spoke, “N-No.” He pulled Rhett’s hands away. “I’ll… I’ll hurt you.” Since when did Link start caring about hurting anyone??

“No you won’t.” Rhett replied simply. As if it were that easy and went back to pumping. Link was drowning in this man. All warmth and tenderness… and just raw sex. His voice was deep and low and his arms strong. He made Link feel helpless. “Take me, Link.” Link couldn’t resist the pull of Rhett’s pleading. 

“Yes…” he whispered and plunged forward to kiss the taller man. Rhett moaned and began to remove his own jeans. Link let himself get lost in the excitement, in the kisses, he gave himself over and let himself feel completely vulnerable. It was exhilarating. Sure, Rhett could now very easily kill him, but what a way to go... By the time Link came back down to earth, Rhett had stripped them both. He turned and pressed Link’s body into his, his gorgeous ass pressed up against Link’s throbbing member. 

“You won’t hurt me. I know you won’t,” he assured again. Link should feel insulted. He was the monster of the night, the stuff of nightmares, a murderer… but here he was. Genuinely concerned for this man in front of him. He ground his hips against Rhett and kissed the back of his neck. 

“I’ll try and be gentle,” he cooed. Link hadn’t spoken in that tone since before he was turned. Since before the moment the demon and the man inside him became one and he was plunged him into a life fraught with loneliness, fear, and unending hunger. 

Rhett maneuvered them until he faced the tree where Link had first emerged and he held onto the knotted bark. Link aligned with his right hand and held Rhetts’s waist with the other. His cock was already soaked with precum so he slid in without must resistance. Rhett groaned and his nails pulled off chunks of bark. 

“Are you ok?” Links voice shook with restraint and hesitation. 

Rhett growled, “Yes, yes, oh god yes! More, Link, please!” Link slid in further. Rhett could feel every inch of him. He was filling up and just when he thought he couldn’t take it anymore, Link’s hips made contact with his ass. 

“Oh… sweet Lucifer….” Link stayed there for a moment and wrapped both arms around Rhett, holding him close as he pumped in and out. Never breaking their chest to back contact. 

Rhett sounded positively sinful. He was sure that they heard his screaming and moaning three towns over. He hadn’t a care in his mind about that. Let ‘em hear. Link was intoxicating and soul piercing and… caring and vulnerable? Not the monster he was painted to be. Rhett wanted to hold him, to fuck him… to save him. 

Link was the one whimpering and pleading, the soft side to Rhett’s guttural screams and moans. He was all soft mewls and whispered statements of adoration. 

“You feel so perfect, Rhett. So so good, please… I want… please…” Rhett heard the whimpers of a man holding back his dam of resolve. He broke the dam open. He tilted his neck. 

“Bite me,” he commanded. Link nearly halted his movements, but only a stake through his chest would stop the man.

Rhett balked at what he had just asked for. Would this be a death sentence?  _ Then why did it feel so right?  _

“Rhett… no… I don’t… I can’t… I may not be able to stop. I might h-hurt you.”  _ I might kill you.  _

“You won’t. I trust you. Bite m-”

Link roared and sunk his jagged teeth into Rhett’s exposed neck. Rhett’s body violently contracted as he shot cum all over the beautiful oak tree. His knees shook as pleasure shot through his neck into every limb. He convulsed and cried and came and came and came. 

Life. Blood. Warmth. Love. It all coursed through Rhett. 

As Link came and filled Rhett, he was taking greedy draws of blood from his veons. Link had never tasted anyone so… perfect. Rhett and his blood satisfied every need. The ache, the hunger, the emptiness... all gone with a few pulls of the red liquid. He stopped and pulled off, lapping at the wound as he lazily thrust through the last of his orgasm. 

Rhett saw spots and let himself be guided down to a seated position. The men sat naked, Rhett between Link’s legs as they reclined against the tree. They sat on the pile of their dirty, wet clothes. Link reached around to trace circles on Rhett’s sweaty chest. Rhett soon got his vision back and he could feel the vampire behind him purring.


	3. Chapter 3

“You’re mine now, you know…” 

“I’m... I’m a vampire?” Rhett asked innocently. Link chuckled and kissed the un-bitten side of his neck, tonguing at his jugular.

“No, love. You’re just… mine. I bit you. We’re linked. Bonded.” He gave Rhett’s pulsing vein a few soft nibbles. “Soon I’ll be able to feel your pain, your fear, your wants, your needs… means I take care of you…” 

“Oh…” Link switched sides and trailed his kisses down to where Rhett’s neck met his shoulder. He licked and nuzzled the now already-healing bite mark. “Am I supposed to… How long does it take? Is that why can’t I feel anything from you?” Rhett questioned. 

Link hummed and purred, lost in the intimacy of the moment. “No. It only goes both ways if you bite me, too. While we’re… together.” He started to suck on the mark.

“Nnnuuhh…” Rhett was getting hard all over again. The mark a now new, hypersensitive and incredibly erotic area on his body. He was failing gloriously at processing the events of the evening.  _ Hunt down vampire. See vampire. Begin to feel things for said vampire. Fuck vampire. Bond with vampire forever?  _ Rhett stiffened. This was a lot. Is this what he wanted? 

Link felt this and immediately backed off. Of course Rhett was scared of him. Link was a monster. Link’s heart, if he had one, broke in two at this fatal misjudgment in the throes of passion. How could he possibly think anyone could love...whatever he was. He pulled back and cleared his throat.

“S’not… s’not a forced thing. You could leave right now. You won’t feel anything.” He reached for and attempted to gather their discarded clothes from his seated position behind Rhett, hiding the pain inside. “You have a choice in this. You don’t have to stay with me. I won’t hunt or harm you if you leave.” 

He conveniently left out the part where any type of long distance, physical or emotional would plague Link with unimaginable pain. Like knives and needles stabbing him all over his body until they were reunited. Link would rather walk into the sun than deal with that pain, but he couldn’t guilt Rhett with that information. Maybe Link had lived long enough. Maybe he would catch tomorrow’s sunrise...

Rhett stammered, “Link… it’s a lot to process. I… I just found out about... vampires a little while ago. And now I’m… bonded to one? I just… I’m-”

“You’re scared. Ashamed. I get it.” He stood and removed himself from behind Rhett. He started to throw on his jeans. 

“Hey!” 

Rhett grabbed for Link’s wrist and Link’s eyes flashed red as he roared, “Get off!!” Rhett didn’t let go and tugged at the vampire. Link’s eyes were lit with the flames of evil. 

His voice was laced with demonic rumblings, “I could kill you in an instant.” Both men knew the threat was empty. Rhett pulled with all his might and Link crashed to the ground against him. Rhett wrapped his arms around him and pinned him to his chest.

“I’m not scared of you.” He spoke into Link’s neck. Link’s brow furrowed and some of the fire left his eyes, but he still struggled to free himself.

“No, Rhe-” he argued. Rhett didn’t let him finish as he slammed their lips together. 

“Shut up.” Rhett ground out in between kisses. He pinned Link to the ground until he lay flat. Rhett rose to his knees and quickly impaled himself on Link’s once again hard dick. Link moaned and became putty. He resented how easily Rhett could make him do whatever he wanted. 

“I’m not scared of you.” He repeated and rolled his hips, fully seated. “Link…” His eyes closed as he instinctively started to rub the bite. It felt electric and made his cock jump. “Fuck…” His hand moved to his cock and the other caressed Link’s troubled face. “S’not like I’ve done this before… I’m pr-processing.” He shuddered. His hand left his cock to go back to rubbing the bite. 

Link bit his lip and held onto Rhett’s hips with everything he had as he spoke strained, “Rhett I haven’t… I’ve never bonded before, either. I’ve never wanted to.” Rhett sped up his bounces. “Fuck.. I haven’t felt… I felt…” Link fumbled and struggled with his explanation. His brain was unable to function when Rhett was slowly undulating on his dick. “I can’t explain. I just… I  _ felt _ . And I haven’t felt anything… other than pain or hunger… for a long time.” His eyes sparkled with more unshed tears. Rhett stopped bouncing and leaned down to kiss the tears from Link’s eyes. 

Link was drowning in long-lost emotion. He felt like a delicate reed, any breeze of care or whisper of love threatening to snap him in two. Rhett was treating him like... a person. He didn’t try and hide his tears as the two men continued to lazily move together in the darkness off this unnamed Southern forest. Unhurried and intimate, the fire of lust gone, replaced by mutual comfort. They made soft conversation as Rhett rolled his hips.

“You said you would take care of me?” Rhett ventured.

“Yes…” he breathed.

“What does that mean?” Rhet questioned as Link started to thrust up possessively.

“I would spoil you rotten. Keep you safe. Anything you wanted, I would give to you. I would kill, steal, do anything, hurt anyone, destroy anything to give you what you asked of me.”

“What if... what if what I asked was for you  _ not _ to kill?” 

“I’d do it.” The answer was quick. His voice was thin, but resolute. He would work out the logistics later. But the bond was too strong and what he felt for Rhett too powerful to deny. Link would give him anything and everything he wanted. He would find a way. 

Rhett’s hands swept up Link’s chest and teased the vampire’s nipples as he bounced harder and faster, beginning to stoke the fire of lust again. 

“What’s it like? Being a vampire?” The innocent question laughable as Rhett was taking a vampire cock up his ass.

Link snickered at the image, but tried to answer honestly, “It’s lonely. It’s hell. It’s ecstasy. It’s addictive. It’s nothing. It’s everything….” He stopped himself. “It’s hard to explain.” 

“You don’t have to explain,” he panted. 

“Rhett, wha-” Rhett sunk his blunt human teeth into Link’s neck. As the bond was returned, buckets of color splashed into Link’s black and white world. Possibilities, warmth, and love filled the dead man’s heart and he could’ve sworn it began to beat again.


End file.
